


Carelessness

by Crypto_Is_Octanes_New_Gamer_Chair



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Autofellatio, Explicit Sexual Content, Finger Sucking, Gay Sex, Humiliation, M/M, No Lube, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Sex, Somnophilia, Threats, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:55:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28401270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crypto_Is_Octanes_New_Gamer_Chair/pseuds/Crypto_Is_Octanes_New_Gamer_Chair
Summary: “Shhhh, it’s all just a bad dream,” Revenant whispered into the synthskin’s ear even as he extended his digits further and further into Crypto’s mouth, refusing to stop even as they made their way down his victim’s throat.Crypto was gagging around the fingers, eyes watering beautifully even as he tried to struggle, the pathetic attempt resulting in no more than desperate squirming beneath the robot’s heavier body.“You’re going to behave,” Revenant spoke up again even as the hacker blinked up at him groggily, throat working around those horrifying fingers even as they extended past his gag reflex, the gagging gradually ceasing as Crypto focused on breathing through his nose. “You scream and I’ll rip your throat out, understand?”
Relationships: Crypto | Park Tae Joon/Revenant
Comments: 3
Kudos: 45





	Carelessness

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a two page chapter two for the kinktober.
> 
> My hand slipped.
> 
> Beta'd by my buddies [satan_bless_it_666](https://archiveofourown.org/users/satan_bless_it_666/pseuds/satan_bless_it_666) and [TeslavonZ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeslavonZ)

Nights were terribly boring. There was a time once, back before he was turned into a monster of steel, where the nightlife was one of his favourite times. Solas was never short on entertainment, especially in the red light districts, and Revenant wasn’t one to worry about the legality of some of the activities.

Now though? Now the long, dark hours were spent prowling around the dropship thinking too much. 

Revenant crouched, fingers flexing as he silently regarded the scene below. His new pastime helped pass the quiet hours of boredom.

Crypto. One of the newer legends, slept peacefully beneath him.

This particular contestant had sparked an interest in the simulacrum since the very beginning, not entirely skinsuit but not a simulacrum either. At least, that’s how Revenant justified his more…  _ questionable _ thoughts.

Crypto didn’t sleep much or often, spending most of the night on his silly devices, the screens turned in such a way that the simulacrum could never really make out what activities the partial skinsuit got up to while everyone else was sleeping. Come to think of it, that was probably why his win rate wasn’t the greatest.

Seeing him right now though? Lying in his bed dead to the world? Not aware of the danger watching him from the vents? Revenant would be lying if he said it didn’t excite him.

Noiselessly removing the grate from the vent, Revenant dropped down into the room without so much as a sound. The vent cover was set aside as the nightmare inched closer, intently watching Crypto’s face as he climbed up onto the end of the bed.

The hacker was lying on his stomach, arms hidden beneath his pillow while the only blanket he seemed to possess was carelessly thrown over him. Bare shoulders peaked out, that ridiculously oversized jacket lying crumpled on the floor.

Revenant moved closer, reaching out a finger to slowly trace down the length of the younger legend’s spine, his free hand slowly pulling the blanket away while his finger stopped at the hem of Crypto’s boxers.

Golden eyes flickered up onto the hacker’s face again, taking in the way those perfect lips had parted, an adorable little furrow in Crypto’s brow. He was still very much asleep, the simulacrum wondering just how much he could get away with before the little synthskin woke.

“You’re usually so  _ careful _ ,” Revenant murmured aloud as he slid a finger between the sleeping man’s lips. He pressed down lightly on Crypto’s tongue, enjoying the damp warmth as he slid it in further and further until he got a little gag. Only then did the simulacrum slip his finger free, a phantom shudder passing through him at the way a string of spit connected the tip of his clawed finger and Crypto’s mouth.

Revenant reached his free hand down to palm himself, his cock already peaking out in obvious interest, half hard as the simulacrum ripped the loincloth free and tossed it aside. The blanket concealing his prize was slowly slid from that gorgeous body, the nightmare taking in the curve of the hacker’s back and ass. A hand lightly ran along the exposed flesh of Crypto’s back before coming to rest on that surprisingly cute ass.

“Why hide under that ridiculous clothing when you’ve got this hot a body?” Revenant whispered to the sleeping form as he carefully crawled over him, knees resting either side of the korean’s waist while one hand rested on the pillow beside his head. “You’d make that fool of a skinsuit jealous,” the simulacrum continued, raking his golden eyes over the half naked form beneath him. 

There was no response, the machine of death keeping tabs on the hacker’s vitals to ensure he was still dangerously deep in slumber.

A clawed hand reached out to carefully tilt Crypto’s face a little more to the side, Revenant briefly wishing he had a tongue so he could make the synthskin choke on it in his sleep. The thought had his cock throbbing between his legs, the leaking tip brushing the cloth of the younger’s boxers making him hiss softly.

“I’m not sure if I want to see how much you sleep through,” Revenant mused quietly as he began to pull the hacker’s boxers down until the band rested just beneath his ass, “or if I wanna hear you squeal.”

  
  


The golden eyed simulacrum sat back on his knees to grip those perfect ass cheeks firmly, kneading the flesh while his gaze remained on the hacker’s face. Crypto groaned, shifting a little in his sleep, rubbing his face into the pillow before going still again.

Revenant chuckled darkly, spreading the hacker open to stare at that delicious little hole he was going to be claiming. Gods, who cursed him without the ability to spit?

“You’re so tiny,” the robot purred deeply, lightly pressing his thumb digit against the little ring of muscle though he held back from pushing in. “I don’t know if I’m even going to fit~.”

Crypto moved again, an arm appearing from beneath the pillow as the hacker mumbled something in his sleep. It was nonsense from what the translation software could tell, the synthetic nightmare snorting in amusement.

“Do you really feel so safe tinkering around, denying yourself sleep until it comes to this?” Revenant questioned no one in particular, turning his full attention back at that tight looking hole just waiting for him, the simulacrum holding up a hand to scrutinize his razor-pointed digits. He wasn’t too confident in fingering the hacker open, particularly since that was just… unneeded work.

Wrapping those fingers around his own dick, Revenant grunted softly as he stroked himself, free hand keeping the hacker spread open, golden eyes ravaging the younger legend’s most intimate parts, thumb digit swiping over the leaking tip of his dick.

Impatience was something Revenant knew well as he guided his aching member between those sweet ass cheeks, the simulacrum running the tip up and down a few times as he shivered in enjoyment.

Revenant finally guided himself to Crypto’s opening, pressing the tip just inside before slipping out again, repeating the movement a few times to test the tightness. It was fucking  _ tight _ .

Rocking his hips slightly, Revenant pushed a little more into the hacker as he whimpered in his sleep, the sound going straight down to the robot’s throbbing length.

“That’s good,” Revenant groaned, pushing insistently into the younger legend little by little, relishing the way Crypto’s ass seemed to tighten up with each inch he forced into him. Finally cold steel was flush with the hacker’s ass, the simulacrum quite enjoying the way that his victim seemed to be slowly but surely waking.

“ _ Sssibal, _ ” Crypto whimpered into his pillow, body shaking as he briefly lifted his head before letting it fall back onto the pillow. “Wh-wha-?”

Revenant chuckled in amusement, settling his full weight onto the smaller man, cock nestled in that sweet ass as Crypto’s eyes opened, the hacker blinking as his mind slowly woke up.

“What th-” Crypto’s words were lost to a gag when Revenant grabbed his face in one hand, his two middlemost fingers easily pushing between the half-asleep legend’s lips.

“Shhhh, it’s all just a bad dream,” Revenant whispered into the synthskin’s ear even as he extended his digits further and further into Crypto’s mouth, refusing to stop even as they made their way down his victim’s throat.

Crypto was gagging around the fingers, eyes watering beautifully even as he tried to struggle, the pathetic attempt resulting in no more than desperate squirming beneath the robot’s heavier body.

“You’re going to behave,” Revenant spoke up again even as the hacker blinked up at him groggily, throat working around those horrifying fingers even as they extended past his gag reflex, the gagging gradually ceasing as Crypto focused on breathing through his nose. “You scream and I’ll rip your throat out, understand?”

A whimper escaped the quivering legend, Revenant not missing the way his ass clenched tightly on his cock.

The simulacrum hummed in approval, rolling his hips against the hacker as he ground into him, withdrawing his fingers so they just lightly rest on the half-asleep synthskin’s tongue.

“Gods, you’re so much tighter than I imagined,” Revenant purred into Crypto’s ear as he continued the lazy grinding. Every time the tip of his cock would press against that sweet spot had the hacker clenching down hard. “I’d even go so far as to say my dick is the first you’ve had.”

Golden eyes flickered up onto the younger legend’s face, taking in the conflict showing so clearly in those hazel eyes. Little sounds of pleasure were becoming more frequent, Revenant surprised by the way Crypto began to suck on his digits.

“You wanted this, didn’t you?” Revenant questioned, going still while ignoring the muffled protest when his movements ceased. “Is that why you lie here wearing only this?” The simulacrum pulled at the band of Crypto’s boxers before allowing them to snap against the back of the synthskin’s thigh. The hacker jumped at the suddenness of it, the simulacrum grunting when the filthy little thing arched back against him with a moan.

Revenant chuckled lowly, hooking Crypto’s jaw with the fingers he was currently sucking on, yanking the younger legend’s head up at a painful angle. “You’re disgusting.”

Releasing the korean a cruel hand grabbed the back of his head, Revenant pushing his face into the pillow as he pulled his hips back before snapping them forwards, burying his cock into the legend as Crypto’s cry was muffled by the pillow.

Setting up a pace no skinsuit could match, Revenant hissed in pleasure at the way Crypto’s body didn’t seem to know how to react, that tight little ass seeming to try to force the invader out one moment while attempting to suck it in as deeply as possible the next.

The little synthskin was so  _ noisy _ , even with the pillow greatly muffling him. He writhed and bucked like a fish caught on a hook, knuckles white from where his hands tightly gripped the edge of the mattress.

“You sound like you’re almost enjoying this as much as I am,” Revenant forced the words out as he ravaged the poor guy beneath him. “I’d almost forgotten how good a tight ass felt.”

Crypto tensed up suddenly, screaming something into the pillow, Revenant groaning at the way the hacker’s ass clenched down on his cock, almost like it was attempting to milk it.

“Little whore, did you cum already?” Revenant laughed mockingly, the synthskin’s whole body jerking with every inward thrust of the simulacrum’s dick. “How rude of you.”

It only took a few more good, hard thrusts before Revenant impaled Crypto on his throbbing length a final time, spilling into the shaking hacker with a grunt.

Lying atop the smaller legend, Revenant finally released the back of the poor guy’s head, Crypto hiccuping loudly as he took a deep breath. A sob escaped swollen lips as the simulacrum’s cock pumped a ridiculous amount of cum into his aching ass.

Revenant recovered more quickly, the hacker looking almost dazed as the simulacrum flipped him over like he weighed nothing.

Grabbing behind Crypto’s knees, Revenant forced his legs back to rest on the pillow on either side of the korean’s head, nearly folding him in half.

The nightmare drank in the sight before him, Crypto looking up at him dazedly, drool glistening on his lips as his chest heaved. But the real treat was the hacker’s gaping asshole.

“Now isn’t that a good look on you,” Revenant would be smirking if he were capable of it, the simulacrum laughing at the way Crypto’s ass clenched weakly at his words, forcing out a glob of luminescent blue cum. Golden eyes watched the way it lazily made it’s way down between bruised asscheeks to drop onto the sheet beneath. “I could get used to this.”

Revenant checked to ensure that he had been recording, quickly taking several still captures of the shaking form beneath him to set aside. 

The night was still young.

The simulacrum growled when Crypto’s hands reached down to try and hide himself from that scrutinizing golden gaze, a quick glance upward treating Revenant to the embarrassed blush, a pretty substitute in comparison to the hacker’s usually indifferent expression.

“Spread yourself open for me or I’ll break both your wrists,” Revenant snarled, his prey flinching at the tone. The hacker’s lower lip quivered even as a sob escaped him, Crypto slowly moving to do as he was told. He held himself open for the simulacrum, shame burning in those pretty eyes.

“Still can’t believe you took me so well,” the simulacrum rumbled, taking note of the fact that the blue cum had pink streaks in it. “Even if you bleed like a newly popped whore.”

“I-I,” Crypto stammered, avoiding eye contact.

“Tell me my little slut,” Revenant leaned in close so their faces were almost touching. “Who has had your ass before me?”

Brown eyes shot up to make eye contact with the nightmare before the hacker was quickly looking away again. “ _ A-amudo _ ,” he whimpered.

“Nobody?” Revenant questioned in delight, “if I find out you’re lying I’ll fist your delicate little ass,” the robot leaned in close to finish the threat: “and I won’t stop when you pass out on me.”

Terror was so clearly written on the hacker’s face, Revenant finding it was a much better look than the cockiness that seemed to be permanently stuck on the younger legend’s face.

“I-I promise,  _ sasil-iya! _ ”

Revenant hummed, reaching up to flick Crypto’s half hard dick, the proof of his prey’s arousal surprising the simulacrum. “What about this?” He questioned, the poor guy averting his eyes before shaking his head.

“How inconsiderate of me,” Revenant murmured, pausing to watch the way Crypto’s thighs were shaking with the position they were forced to hold. It was no doubt uncomfortable, but he wasn’t done playing yet.

“Touch yourself.”

“Wh-what?” Crypto questioned, the simulacrum rolling his eyes. “It’s pretty self explanatory. Touch your dick.”

The hacker stared at him from between his legs before reluctantly wrapping a hand around his own dick, Crypto cutely biting his lower lip as he stroked himself beneath Revenant’s watchful gaze.

“Don’t be shy, haven’t you at least done that before?” Revenant questioned, his own cock stirring in interest as he watched the other legend’s half hearted attempt to jerk himself off.

Several moments crawled past as the simulacrum became bored with the pathetic scene before him.

“Stop.”

The order was harsh, causing Crypto to jump.

“Open your mouth,” Revenant demanded, the hacker looking up at him in confusion. The simulacrum put more of his weight on the legend beneath him, a desperate plea escaping his prey. “I said open your fucking mouth,” the nightmare snapped.

Crypto obeyed, mouth opening.

“Now lick it.”

Those nervous brown eyes darted back and forth between the simulacrum’s face and the dick bobbing right in front of the hacker’s face.

Crypto hesitantly stuck out his tongue, straining a little in the horrible position in which he was pinned to lick the pearl of precum beading on the tip of his own cock. He looked up at Revenant then, uncertainty in his gaze as the simulacrum chuckled. “Nobody told you to stop.”

Repeating the action the hacker cringed a little at the new taste, Revenant smirking inwardly as he watched Crypto obediently lap at the tip of his own dick.  _ Now that’s so fucking pathetic, _ the simulacrum thought to himself as he watched.

“Don’t stop til you cum. You want to cum don’t you?” Revenant questioned, leering down at the humiliated synthskin, loving the way Crypto whined in response. “Eventually we’ll get you flexible enough for you to suck yourself off. This will have to do for now.”

The hacker didn’t respond, seemingly focused on the task at hand, an adorable little gasp escaping him when Revenant reached around to squeeze his balls. That seemed to do the trick, Crypto tensing up as he came, thick strings of cum painting his face even as he reflexively shut his eyes to avoid getting any into them.

“Damn, didn’t think you’d have that much in you.” Revenant laughed, dropping the poor guy’s legs before climbing out of the bed.

Crypto sat up, pain clear on his face as he reached for the blanket that had been discarded on the ground.

“Not yet,” the golden eyed nightmare snapped, grabbing the other man by the chin, pulling their faces close together. “Stick out your tongue.”

Hesitantly, the younger legend obeyed.

“Look at me,” Revenant ordered, that humiliated brown gaze looking up at him.

Revenant saved the image to his files before pushing the legend away. “You’re the best piece of ass I’ve had in a lifetime,” the simulacrum watched as Crypto curled up into a ball. “And I’ve got a feeling it’s going to get  _ well  _ acquainted with me.” The older legend delivered a harsh slap to the hacker’s ass, relishing the little cry that escaped him.

Turning his back on Crypto now, Revenant bent over to snatch up his loincloth, glancing once over his shoulder at the open vent before leaving the hacker’s room through the door, ignoring the wide eyed, open mouthed stares his naked exit received from the few legends currently sitting in the living/dining area outside. The hacker was his bitch now, and it was best everyone knew it.

**Author's Note:**

> Damn most my fics of date are like my attempts at a 3k badge. So close but not quite xDDDD
> 
> HOPE YOU ENJOYED! <3 <3 <3
> 
> NOTE: this was supposed to be a draft but im tired and clicked wrong button. I'll prob update it tomorrow with the final version. :3


End file.
